Lover's Doll
by gia sirayuki
Summary: Suatu ketika ada sebuah boneka yang hanya membutuhkan cinta dari masternya untuk mengembangkan jiwa. YunJae/ mystery/yaoi.


**LOVER'S DOLL**

 **Based on special manga**

 **Lover's Doll** © _**Kazuhiko Mishima**_

.

 **Disclamer**

 _Original story and idea by Kazuhiko Mishima_

 _YunJae present_

.

 **Gia Sirayuki**

.

.

.

Suatu ketika ada sebuah boneka yang hanya membutuhkan cinta _master_ -nya untuk mengembangkan jiwa. Tetapi karena ia begitu unik, ia di takuti oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, dan menjadi sangat kesepian.

Maka suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menerima bagaimana dan seperti apa dirinya, seorang _master_ yang memberinya pengalaman yang sangat baru dan juga sebuah emosi.

.

.

.

"Hey Yunho-ah aku dapat info terbaru." Suara cempreng itu membuat semua perhatian teralih.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada seorang lelaki bersurai biru langit yang berlari menuju tempat mereka berkumpul. Nafasnya memburu dan bulir-bulir peluh tampak menetes di pelipis dan lehernya. Ia menumpukan berat badannya pada kedua lututnya untuk menepis rasa lelah.

Lalu ia mengambil sebuah tempat duduk di samping laki-laki bermata musang yang masih mengerutkan kening, penuh ingin tahu apa kabar terbaru yang di bawa temannya itu.

"Tarik nafas dan keluarkan pelan-pelan. Lalu beri tahu aku berita apa yang kau bawa itu?"

Mengikuti instruksi Yunho, Junsu mulai mengatur nafasnya. Hanya beberapa saat sampai sepasang matanya menatap Yunho penuh antusias.

"The Bloody Doll sedang di lelang."

"Heehhh?" bukan hanya Yunho yang memekik, tetapi juga Yoochun dan Changmin serta satu-satunya gadis di sana, Sunny.

"Bloody Doll? Maksudmu boneka yang memburu manusia dan mengambil darahnya?" tanya Yunho dengan eskpresi wajah ngeri yang tidak mampu di sembunyikannya.

Junsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika mendengar pertanyaan serupa. Ia merasa tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Itu nama yang tertera di sana. Tapi kupikir itu adalah boneka yang sangat cantik. Bukankah kau sangat tertarik dengan hal-hal khusus. Kau harus melihatnya sendiri Yunho-ah. Sebentar… " kemudian Junsu mengeluarkan tab miliknya. "Kau juga harus melihatnya Sunny. Ini bisa kau jadikan koleksimu." Tuturnya lagi.

Sunny dan Yunho saling menatap satu sama lain dan terlihat tidak yakin.

Mereka adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni. Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin dan Sunny. Pertama kali bertemu di acara masa orientasi dan setelahnya menjadi akrab. Terlebih setelah mengetahui kesukaan masing-masing.

Yunho sangat senang membuat dekorasi, menciptakan sesuatu seperti pakaian, tempat atau hal- hal lain yang bisa ia olah ulang. Ia juga bisa menciptakan baju sendiri. Sementara Yoochun dan Changmin lebih menjurus pada seni lukis. Lalu Junsu, pemuda riang yang selalu antusias dengan semua hal. Kemudian Sunny. Gadis cantik pengoleksi boneka. Ia sering meminta Yunho membuatkan baju-baju untuk boneka-boneka koleksinya.

"Sayangnya Bloody Doll sangat mahal." Ujar Junsu sambil menggeser tab miliknya. Yoochun dan Changmin hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku yakin kau bisa mendapat inspirasi jika melihat Bloody Doll Yunho-ah. Jja ini dia."

Kemudian semua mata langsung melihat pada tab yang di letakkan Junsu di tengah meja.

DEG

Sepasang mata Yunho langsung terpaku. Ia menelan ludah ketika merasakan darahnya berdesir. 'Apa ini? Bloody Doll yang di bilang mengerikan itu? bagaimana bisa di sebut mengerikan?'

"He's Beautiful…" ungkap Yunho tanpa sedikitpun memalingkan pandangannya dari gambar di dalam tab Junsu.

"How cutee…" bisik Sunny tanpa sadar.

Yoochun dan Changmin saling berpandangan kemudian keduanya sama-sama mengangguk.

Junsu menyeringai puas. "Bagaimana? Apa kalian tertarik? Yunho? Sunny?"

Sunny baru saja akan berucap tetapi sudah terdahului Yunho. "Aku menginginkannya."

Mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat Sunny langsung menatap Yunho. "Sebenarnya aku juga menginginkannya, tapi baiklah. Kali ini kupikir kau bisa memiliki yang ini. Lagi pula dia boneka laki-laki." Tutur Sunny dengan wajah yang sebenarnya cukup berat mengikhlaskan.

Sementara Yunho masih belum memalingkan matanya dari gambar boneka yang di lihatnya. Itu memang boneka laki-laki yang memakai setelan baju dengan rumbai di lehernya serta memiliki rambut pirang dan mata besar yang sangat indah. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ia menginginkan boneka itu. Sangat menginginkannya. Bahkan Yunho bisa mengatakan bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap boneka itu.

.

.

.

Ting

Tong

"Siapa?"

Yunho langsung mengembangkan senyumnya ketika ternyata tamu paginya adalah orang dari jasa pengantar.

"Paket untuk tuan Jung Yunho."

"Ya, saya sendiri. Terimakasih."

"Tanda terimanya tuan."

Buru-buru Yunho menutup pintu apartementnya ketika kurir pengantar paket itu pergi. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk membuka barang yang kemarin berhasil di dapatnya dari pelelangan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa di bukannya bungkus kotak itu. Merobek plastiknya dan di bukannya kotak itu.

"Woww…. So beautiful!" serunya sambil mengangkat boneka berambut pirang sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Kau bahkan lebih indah dari pada di foto." Ungkapnya lagi sambil tersenyum puas.

Di letakkannya boneka itu di atas bantal yang di taruhnya di dalam rak samping meja belajarnya. Yunho menatap lekat wajah boneka itu sambil menunjuk dagunya berfikir. "Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk kau pakai. Kau tahu benar-benar indah. Hahaha… "

Yunho berjalan menjauhi rak dan menuju meja di mana terletak sebuah mesin jahit dan beberapa peralatan yang biasa di gunakannya untuk membuat sesuatu, mendesain dan menciptakan hal-hal baru.

Begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Yunho tidak menyadari apa yang perlahan terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Udara yang tiba-tiba berubah, sesuatu yang gelap perlahan menyeruak di dalam kamarnya. Lalu kepulan warna hitam menyebar seperti kabut yang mencekam.

Suara ledakan kecil itu terdengar dan berhasil mengejutkan Yunho. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, Yunho terpaku dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

" _Jadi kau adalah master baruku? Hmm… ini pertama kalinya sejak aku berubah begitu cepat."_

Yunho menelan ludahnya. Sepasang mata musangnya membelalak. Ia tertegun di tempat duduknya tanpa bisa menggerakkan sedikitpun sendi-sendi di tubuhnya. Pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata.

Sosok bersurai pirang, memiliki mata besar dan berpakaian hitam dengan rumbai di bagian leher. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah boneka yang baru saja di dapatkannya dari pelelangan. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah benar boneka itu sekarang hidup? Lalu Bloody Doll…. Apakah boneka itu akan membunuhnya dan mengambil darahnya?

Rasa dingin menyebar di sekujur tubuh Yunho ketika sosok boneka yang berubah menjadi seperti sosok manusia itu mendekatinya dan menyentuh dagu Yunho dengan telunjuknya.

" _Aku telah lama berpindah dari master ke master yang lain sampai sekarang. Jadi siapa namamu?"_

Yunho masih belum mampu berbicara sepatah katapun. Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok pirang yang ia yakini adalah boneka miliknya.

Sosok pirang itu menarik kembali telunjukkan dari dagu Yunho dan berganti dengan menyilangkan tangannya di pinggang. Mata besarnya menatap Yunho sambil memicing. _"Hmm… kau tahu. Karena sekarang kau adalah masterku, jadi mulai saat ini kau harus mengatakan 'You're so beautiful, I love you, I only have eyes for you' setiap waktu dan setiap hari kepadaku. Kau mengerti master!"_

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apakah barusan boneka yang berubah itu menyuruhnya? memerintahnya? Bukankah boneka itu menyebutnya 'master'? lalu kenapa boneka itu yang memerintahnya?

" _Kau juga harus baik-baik padaku. Mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hati dan menyanyangiku. Kau juga harus selalu menjagaku. Kau…"_

"BERISIK!"

Duagh!

Yunho yang pusing dengan ucapan serta kata-kata boneka pirang itu tepat melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah sang boneka. Tetapi dalam sekejab sosok pirang yang tadinya menyerupai manusia langsung berubah kembali ke bentuk boneka seperti semula.

Tetapi anehnya, hanya bentuknya saja yang berubah. Sementara yang Yunho lihat boneka itu masih tetap bisa berbicara. Sekarang boneka itu menatapnya garang sambil meluncurkan makian dan ocehan.

" _Kau mau membunuhku? Dasar master kejam. Bagaimana bisa kau menujukkan tinjumu padaku? Kau ini master atau apa? Bagaimana kalau kau menghancurkan wajahku yang indah ini?"_

Yunho kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Kedua alis matanya terangkat heran. "Yak! Kau ini sebenarnya apa?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

" _SURPRIZED!"_ Yunho langsung mundur beberapa langkat saat tiba-tiba boneka pirang itu berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya berada di dadanya seolah memberi hormat pada Yunho.

" _Aku adalah sebuah boneka tentu saja. Tapi aku akan memiliki jiwa jika masterku memberiku cinta. Dan aku akan menjadi manusia di hari pertama bertemu dengan master ku. Hmm… kau pasti sangat mencintaiku karena aku berubah menjadi manusia lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku menyukaimu master baru, jadi kau bisa menyukaiku juga sebanyak yang kau mau."_

Yunho bisa merasakan kepalanya berputar. Entah karena pening atau mungkin ia benar-benar sudah gila sekarang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang bermimpi. Jadi lebih baik ia kembali ke tempat tidur lalu memejamkan matanya. Siapa tahu setelah ia terbangun, semuanya akan berakhir. Boneka itu akan berubah kembali normal dan semua yang terjadi tidak pernah terjadi.

Menganggukkan kepalanya, Yunho berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan berbaring. Mengabaikan sosok pirang yang menatapnya geram karena di acuhkan oleh masternya.

.

.

.

"Apakah semuanya sudah normal lagi?" guman Yunho ketika terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap dan mulai beranjak menurunkan kedua kakinya dari atas tempat tidur.

" _YAA! AKHIRNYA KAU BANGUN !"_

Ohh

Plak

Plak

Yunho menampar wajahnya sendiri. 'ternyata bukan mimpi.' Jadi boneka itu benar-benar berubah menjadi manusia dan sekarang berkacak pinggang di hadapannya.

"Kau…." Ucapannya terputus di sela oleh boneka pirang itu.

" _Kau tahu, aku sudah dari tadi menunggumu bangun. Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau memberiku sebuah pelukan hangat dan ciuman. Kau juga belum mengucapkan kau mencintaiku."_

Untuk saat ini Yunho hanya mampu menarik nafas dalam sambil memperhatikan sosok pirang itu dengan seksama.

BIP BIP BIP

Getar ponsel di saku celananya menyadarkan Yunho. Di angaktnya panggilan itu tanpa melihat _id caller_ nya.

"Hallo…"

" **YUNHO OPPA!"**

Penyesalan itu menepuk Yunho seketika begitu mendengar suara siapa yang berada di seberang sambungan. Suara yang paling tidak ingin di dengarnya. Suara milik seorang gadis yang selalu mengejarnya di kampus. Gadis bermarga Go yang sangat menjengkelkan.

" _Hey, aku belum selesai bicara master. Dengarkan aku, seharusnya kau itu melakukan apa yang kukatakan. Meskipun kau adalah masterku, itu adalah hal yang utama yang perlu kau lakukan."_

" **Ya Oppa suara siapa itu? master? Oppa sedang bersama siapa?"**

Sekarang Yunho benar-benar pusing dengan orang yang terlihat di depannya dan seseorang lagi yang tidak terlihat di balik sambungan telepon.

" **YUNHO OPPA! Jawab aku.."**

" _Master dengarkan aku! Hey!"_

" **Yunho Oppa. Jangan diam saja. Siapa dia?"**

"Aku sedang bicara dengan boneka yang berubah menjadi manusia. Puas." Jawab Yunho ketus dan langsung menutup teleponnya. Kemudian tatapan musangnya teralih pada sosok pirang di depannya yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Dan Kau…" tunjukkan pada sang boneka. "Kemari!"

Dengan eskpresi mencebil, si pirang berjalan mendekat ke arah tuannya.

PUK

Yunho menepuk puncak kepala pirang itu membuat sang boneka terkesiap. "Kenapa kau begitu manja eoh? Kenapa kau bertindak begitu arogan dan suka sekali meminta perhatian terlebih kepadaku. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau terus di jual dan di jual." Ujar Yunho masih menepuk lembut puncak kepala boneka itu.

" _Ya benar, aku selalu di jual dan di jual. Dan mereka juga menganggapku Monster!"_ boneka pirang itu menyingkap bajunya dan menunjukkan perutnya _. "Kau lihat. Ini adalah luka dari master terdahuluku. Mereka membuat luka ini dengan pisau saat melihatku berubah menjadi manusia."_

Mata musang Yunho beralih melihat sebuah goresan memanjang yang tampak di perut boneka itu. ia menelan ludahnya, ada sesuatu yang terasa menyentak di bawah perutnya, apalagi ketika mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut dari si pirang. _"Aku tidak ingin berniat jahat kepada mereka. Aku berubah menjadi manusia karena mereka mencintaiku sehingga aku memiliki jiwa untuk hidup. Ini tidak seperti aku ingin mencelakai mereka, tapi aku ingin berterimakasih pada mereka."_

Terkesiap, Yunho menatap wajah si pirang itu berubah sendu.

" _Aku hanya ingin mengatakan nama mereka. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi, aku selalu kembali menjadi boneka sebelum aku mengatakannya. Itu pertanda bahwa Master ku berhenti mencintaiku, dan mulai takut padaku."_

Lalu Yunho kembali di kejutkan ketika boneka pirang itu tiba-tiba mendekatinya dan tersenyum sangat lebar padanya. _"Tapi kau berbeda!"_ ucapnya riang. _"Sampai sekarang aku masih berjalan dan bicara seperti manusia. Padahal kau sudah melihatku berubah."_

Yunho ingat bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihat boneka Bloody Doll ini. Tidak bisa di pungkiri. Cinta pada pandangan pertama memang begitu kuat, tapi ia berjanji tidak akan memberitahu si boneka pirang. Bisa-bisa boneka itu bertingkah. Sibuk dengan pikirannya Yunho terbelalak ketika boneka itu berlari kearahnya sambil berteriak.

"Mater berikan aku pelukan!"

CHIITT

Mendadak, dan secara tiba-tiba tubuh manusia si pirang berubah kembali pada bentuk boneka sebelum sempat memeluk Yunho.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya. Yunho mulai berfikir, jika boneka ini sama sekali tidak memiliki niat jahat. Menarik nafasnya, Yunho lantas meraih boneka yang terletak di lantai itu. "Baiklah, pertama-tama aku akan memberikanmu sebuah nama."

" _Kau akan memberiku nama? Aku ingin nama yang bagus dan cantik. Nama yang bisa diingat dan di panggil dengan sayang oleh master. Nama yang sangat ideal dan …"_

"Hmm.. BOOJAEJOONGIE kurasa cukup untukmu."

" _APA! Sialan, kau memanggilku seperti itu. Tidak bagus!"_

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kau tidak menurutiku, akan ku buang kau. Mengerti." Ancamnya. Tetapi bibir hati Yunho membentuk garis tipis saat melihat boojaejoongie –nya merajuk.

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau kau begitu menyukai nama itu, aku akan memakainya."_

Sekali lagi Yunho menepuk puncak pirang kepala Boojae nya. Sebelum membawanya ke rak dan meletakkan boneka cute itu di atas rak.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Suara bel apartementnya terdengar. Yunho memutuskan keluar dari kamar untuk melihat siapa tamunya.

Begitu ia membuka pintu, Yunho terkejut di tempatnya. Ia tidak percaya akan ada penganggu yang bertadang ke tempat tinggalnya.

Go Ahra, gadis yang suka mengejarnya dan menganggunya. Ia memakai rok di atas lutut di padu dengan t-shirt merah mudah dan rambutnya di biarkan terurai.

"Yunho oppa! Apa yang terjadi? Kau bilang tentang boneka? Mana? Di mana boneka itu?" tanpa izin dan seenaknya, Ahra melenggang masuk dan melewati Yunho begitu saja. Gadis itu berjalan terus sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah rak.

"Jadi ini boneka yang kau maksud? Kau bilang boneka ini hidup?" tanyanya masih menatap tajam boneka pirang yang duduk di atas bantal kecil di dalam rak.

Ahra lalu berbalik dan berhadapan wajah dengan Yunho. Ia meraih kedua sisi wajah Yunho dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Oppa, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tenang saja. Aku ada di sini untukmu."

Yunho tersenyum dengan cibiran. Dia melepaskan diri dari sentuhan Ahra. "Jangan bercanda. Aku laki-laki tentu saja aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Ujarnya.

"Tapi aku menghkawatirkanmu. Aku mencintaimu Yunho oppa. Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau juga tidak memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai? Kau juga tidak berkencan dengan gadis aneh dari kelas seni itu kan? Sunny."

Kernyitan segera muncul di dahi Yunho. Tetapi ia langsung terkejut saat tiba-tiba Ahra mendorong tubuhnya hingga Yunho terhempas di atas ranjangnya. "Yunho oppa. Kau tidak bisa memilihku?" tanyanya. Yunho baru saja akan mendorong Ahra kembali ketika sebuah suara lain menginstrupsi.

" _HEY! Kau gila? Singkirkan tubuhmu dari masterku!"_

SRITTT

Ahra terbelalak saat pandangannya menemukan hal yang mengejutkan baru saja terjadi di depan matanya. Sosok boneka yang beberapa saat lalu di lihatnya kini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat menawan dengan surai pirang, dan ia benar-benar hidup. Bahkan sosok itu menyeringai padanya. Bulu kuduk gadis itu merinding seketika. _"Jangan kau pikir bisa keluar dari kamar ini dengan selamat."_ Ujar sang boneka dengan tatapan dingin.

Kebekuan menyergap sekujur tubuh Ahra. Ia tidak mampu untuk sekedar bergerak apalagi bicara. Ketika sosok pirang itu menyentuh dahinya dengan jari telunjuk yang begitu pucat itu.

" _Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan padamu?"_

Wajah Ahra terlihat di penuhi ketakutan. Ia menepis jari telunjuk yang menyentuh dahinya itu lalu berteriak sangat kencang, "MONSTER!" kemudian gadis itu lari begitu saja keluar dari kamar sekaligus apartement Yunho.

Yunho bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengurai senyuman. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir aku terluka atau tidak." Ujarnya, tetapi senyum itu memudar seketika begitu mata musangnya menangkap wajah Boojae –nya.

Boneka pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya, _"Ya.. aku hanyalah seorang monster."_ Bisik nya sangat lirih. Yunho mendekati sosok Jaejoongnya lalu menyentuh wajah boneka itu. "You're beautiful." Ungkapnya.

" _Master…."_

"Hmm… ku pikir aku belum memberitahumu siapa namaku. Namaku Yunho, Jung Yunho."

" _Yunho… Jung Yunho… Yunho…. Yeah Yunho…."_

Akhirnya, setelah berkali-kali memiliki seorang master. Saat inilah ia bisa memanggil nama tuannya. Berkali-kali dan sesering mungkin. Bahkan ia juga sudah memiliki nama. Jaejoong, BooJaejoongie.

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi untuknya. Memiliki seorang master seperti Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

" _Yun…. Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu? Kau harus menyelesaikannya sekarang. Yun, Yunho, Yunnie, Yun, Yun….. Heyy!"_

"Jangan menggangguku Joongie. Aku sedang sibuk membuatkanmu pakaian."

" _Aku menunggumu pulang ke rumah setelah kuliah. Lalu kau bilang mengerjakan tugas, dan sekarang setelah semua kau bilang sibuk menjahit baju? Kapan kau akan memberikan perhatian padaku? Huks! Huks!"_

Jaejoong, boneka berambut pirang itu sibuk mengusap ingusnya yang sebenarnya tidak ada. _"Aku selalu bilang padamu kan, kalau kau harus bilang kau mencintaiku setiap hari. Tapi kau belum mengucapkan apapun sampai sekarang. Huks.. huks.."_

" _Aku hanya ingin di cintai. Kau tahu itu kan?"_

Sejenak Yunho menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia berpaling untuk menatap boneka manjanya itu. "Dengarkan aku Boo, semua yang ku lakukan ini semata menggunakan tanganku sendiri untuk membuatmu lebih indah dan cantik. Aku bekerja sangat keras hanya untukmu, ini adalah bentuk lain dari perwujudan rasa cintaku. Kau mengerti Joongie? Dan lagi, air matamu itu tidak keluar. Kau ini pura-pura menangis ya?" kemudian Yunho menyentil kening bonekanya.

Meski dengan bibir yang mencebil, boneka pirang itu akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. _"Okey, kalau itu yang kau bilang. Ku rasa aku mengerti."_

"Bagus. Sekarang biarkan aku bekerja."

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja akan keluar untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan ketika tiba-tiba teman-temannya berdiri di depan pintunya dan menatap cemas padanya. Dia terkejut juga bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sampai Sunny maju dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ini Gawat Yun." Ucap gadis itu dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Hey calm down. Ayo masuklah terlebih dahulu. Kita bicara sambil minum teh."

Membuka pintu lebih lebar, Junsu dan Sunny juga Yoochun dan Changmin memilih masuk.

"Sekarang beritahu aku apa yang gawat? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Junsu lantas angkat bicara, "Ahra menyebar rumor kalau kau memiliki boneka Bloody Doll."

"Dia juga mengatakan kau memiliki boneka monster." Sahut Yoochun.

"Dan bilang kalau boneka mu bisa berubah menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin." Tambah Changmin.

Hahahahaha…

Semua bingung ketika melihat Yunho justru tertawa.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa Yun. Kau tidak khawatir?" tanya Junsu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Yunho sekali lagi tersenyum. "Boneka ku adalah boneka yang istimewa. Biarkan saja gadis itu mengoceh. BooJaejoongie adalah boneka yang indah." Ujarnya bangga.

"Kau sudah memberinya nama?" Yunho menganggukkan kepala ketika Sunny bertanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil beberapa foto, kau dengan bonekamu. Aku akan meng-upload beritanya di blog ku. Anak-anak yang lain akan membacanya. Saat mereka melihat Jaejoongie, mereka pasti tidak akan berfikir yang aneh-aneh." Usul Sunny sambil mengeluarkan kamera miliknya dari dalam tas. Semuanya mengangguk setuju tidak terkecuali Yunho.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Kita akan membersihkan nama Jaejoongie." Seru Junsu penuh semangat.

Kemudian mereka mulai mengambil gambar Yunho dan Jaejoong lalu menyusun kata-kata untuk di tulis di blog milik Sunny.

"Sudah selesai!"

"Akhirnya…"

"Ini sangat bagus. Aku yakin semua orang akan yakin kalau Jaejoongie bukalah boneka yang mengerikan."

Semuanya tersenyum puas dan senang.

Saat itulah mereka tidak menyadari perubahan eskpresi dari boneka pirang yang duduk di dalam rak. Matanya berubah merah dengan wajah sendu. Tanpa di ketahui siapapun boneka itu berdiri dan menghampiri kamera digital yang terletak di samping rak.

PRAK

"OHH!" Sunny memekik seketika saat menoleh dan melihat kamera kesayangannya jatuh ke lantai. Gadis itu menghampiri benda kesayangannya dan air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"Sunny…. " Yunho berucap lirih. Tetapi iris musangnya langsung melirik pada boneka pirang Jaejoongie-nya. Yunho yakin seyakin-yakinnya dan berani bersumpah, posisi Jaejoong berubah dari sebelumnya. Ia tahu siapa yang menjatuhkan kamera itu sekarang.

Meskipun begitu, gadis itu cepat-cepat menghapus air mata nya dan tersenyum pada semua orang. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memindah semua file ke dalam komputer. Nanti aku akan membeli yang baru."

"Biar aku saja. Benda itu rusak di rumahku. Aku akan menggantinya." Ujar Yunho.

Sunny mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sementara yang lain menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya boo? Kau yang menjatuhkan kamera milik Sunny bukan? Aku tahu itu." omel Yunho saat semua teman-temannya sudah pulang dari apartementnya. Saat ini Jaejoong juga sedang berubah menjadi bentuk manusianya. Duduk di kursi dengan kepala yang tertunduk serta bibir mencebil.

"Kau tahu, mereka sudah berbaik hati dan membantu membersihkan namamu. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih bukannya membuat mereka bersedih."

Jaejoong semakin tertunduk.

Huks…

Huks…

"Jangan berpura-pura menangis. Tidak mempan Boo. Kau sudah keterlaluan. Aku benar-benar marah padamu, Sunny bahkan sudah bersusah payah untuk menulis di blog nya tentang mu. Tapi kau malah merusakkan kamera miliknya."

" _Maafkan aku Yun."_

Yunho berdecak. Tetapi ketika Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, ia terkejut luar biasa. Boneka pirangnya benar-benar menangis. Wajah Jaejoong di penuhi air mata. Dadanya berdesir saat itu juga.

" _Aku tidak suka kau bisa tertawa dengan mereka. Aku tidak suka kau bicara dan bersenang-senang dengan mereka. Kau bahkan melupakanku. Huks… aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu. Aku tidak suka! Tidak suka!"_

Jujur, Yunho tidak menyadari hal itu. Jadi itulah alasan Jaejoong melakukan kejahatan, karena cemburu pada teman-temannya? Alasan yang sangat sederhana. Tetapi ia mengerti. Kemudian Yunho bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Jaejoong. Mengelus puncak surai pirangnya dengan penuh sayang. "Aku juga minta maaf Boo, aku tidak berniat mengacuhkanmu. Berhenti menangis eum.. aku tahu kau pasti cemburu."

Seperti tersentak, Jaejoong mendongak untuk menatap wajah masternya. Saat itulah boneka pirang itu seolah terkesima. Ia meraih wajahnya sendiri lalu melihat telapak tangannya yang basah.

" _Master, a-aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Pandanganku berkabut. Apa yang terjadi padaku?"_

Senyuman terbentuk di wajah Yunho. "Kau menangis Boo. Jangan bilang kalau kau…"

" _A-aku menangis? Menangis? Mataku berair? Benarkah?"_ Yunho mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. _"Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa menangis? Kau tahu master, selama ini wajahku hanya bisa tersenyum. Karena boneka tidak bisa menangis, boneka hanya boleh tersenyum untuk tuannya. Tapi sekarang bagaimana bisa? Master…"_

GREP

"Tenanglah Boo. Lebih baik sekarang kita mencoba baju barumu."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah tuannya dengan penuh binar. _"Bajuku sudah jadi? Benarkah? Aku mau. Aku mau mencobanya!"_ pekiknya penuh kegirangan.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus mengubah dirimu terlebih dahulu Joongie. Baju itu tidak akan muat kalau kau dengan ukuran manusiamu." Jaejoong mengangguk dengan sangat antusias.

.

.

.

Jaejoong, boneka yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia itu menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Mata besarnya mengerjab penuh takjub.

Sebuah tuksedo warna hitam dengan garis putih di tepi kerah di lengkapi sebuah topi mungil dengan warna senada lengkap bersama pita kecil membalut penampilan Jaejoong. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya lebar. _"Bagaimana Yun? Apakah aku cocok memakainya?"_ tanyanya sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya yang kecil di depan cermin.

Yunho menatap sosok bonekanya dengan penuh bangga. "Boo kemarilah." Pintanya. Boneka itu lantas berjalan mendekat pada tuannya. Setelahnya Yunho menjulurkan telunjukkan untuk menggoda Jaejoong dengan mengusap-usapkannya pada pipi gembil bonekanya.

Tawa riang sang boneka terdengar, " _Yun… jangan lakukan itu. hahahaha… geli."_

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

" _Tentu saja. Dan terimakasih. Baju ini kau buat dengan sangat bagus dan nyaman. Kau sangat hebat Yun."_

"Baguslah. Semuanya ku lakukan hanya untukmu."

Sett..

Sosok boneka Jaejoong berubah menjadi manusia saat itu juga. Yunho bisa melihat sepasang mata besar itu tampak berbinar. Lalu Jaejoong memegang dadanya sendiri seolah menujukkan rasa hormatnya yang begitu besar pada masternya _. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, aku sangat senang dan beruntung. Tetapi aku rasa bukan hanya itu. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya padamu master. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya."_

"Boo…. "

" _Master Yunho…."_

GREP

BRUK

Secara mendadak, Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho hingga membuat kursi yang di duduki Yunho sampai terjengkang kebelakang. _"Master… aku merasakan sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak mengerti."_

Sebelum sempat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Yunho telah di buat membeku ketika bibir Jaejoong menempel di permukaan bibirnya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Tetapi Yunho memilih untuk tersenyum dan Jaejoong justru menatap bingung dengan apa yang barusan di lakukannya.

Bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong adalah boneka yang mungkin tidak mengerti apa arti dari 'Cinta' sebenarnya. Tetapi Yunho menyadarinya, ia tahu apa arti dari kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Hmm..

Mungkin tidak mungkin jika bonekanya yang manja dan cute ini yang memiliki rambut pirang serta mata besar telah jatuh cinta padanya. Jaejoong mencintainya.

"Kau benar-benar sangat menarik Boo. Kau begitu misterius dan sangat manis."

CUP

Yunho meraih kedua pipi Jaejoong dan membalas dengan sebuah kecupan lembut. Ia tidak lagi peduli Jaejoong itu manusia atau boneka, yang jelas ia akan selalu bersama dengan Jaejoong. Menjaganya dan di sisinya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah membuatkan baju untuk Jaejoongie? Kau juga membuatkan sebuah rumah istana untuknya?" tanya Sunny dengan antusias. Yunho mengangguk "Yup.."

"Kau tidak mengambil fotonya Yun? Aku jadi ingin melihatnya." Ujar Yoochun yang di angguki Junsu dan Changmin. "Tentu saja, aku tahu kalian ingin melihatnya. Aku mengambil beberapa foto dengan Jaejoongie kemarin."

"Benarkah? Aku ingin melihatnya!" pekik Sunny penuh semangat.

Yunho merogoh saku celananya dan ia terkejut seketika. Buru-buru di raihnya tas miliknya dan menuangkan seluruh isinya.

"Tidak ada. Ponselku hilang." Serunya dengan wajah panik.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Junsu dan Changmin juga Yoochun ikut panik.

"Mungkin kau meninggalkannya di kelas? Atau kau lupa menaruhnya di mana? Apa kau yakin tidak menjatuhkannya?" Sunny memberondong Yunho dengan pertanyaan khawatirnya.

"Mungkin tertinggal di rumah. Aku akan pulang dan mengeceknya." Ujar Yunho sambil membereskan isi tasnya.

"Tapi Yun, kelas berikutnya kan presentasi? Kau tidak bisa melewatkannya." Seru Junsu dan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi…."

" _YUNHO! Kau meninggalkan ponselmu."_

Bukan hanya Yunho yang terkejut, tetapi teman-temannya semua tertegun saat melihat kedatangan seseorang. Changmin dan Yoochun mengangga sedangkan Junsu kehilangan kata-kata. Sunny mengerjapkan matanya dengan wajah terkesima.

"Jaejoongie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" buru-buru Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. di lihatnya penampilan bonekanya yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi manusia itu dengan seksama. Celana jeans dengan sebuah t-shirt putih di padu dengan rompi luar berwarna hitam. Lalu sebuah kalung berbandul salib. Tidak salah lagi semua yang di pakai Jaejoong adalah pakaian serta aksesorisnya.

" _Aku membawakan ponselmu. Bukankah ini sangat berharga untukmu?"_

"Ya, itu sangat penting. Tapi Joongie bagaimana kau bisa kemari?"

Jaejoong hanya nyengir dan memamerkan giginya menjawab pertanyaan tuannya itu.

"Yun, siapa dia? Temanmu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya." Sunny yang sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya langsung bangkit berdiri dan melihat Jaejoong dengan berbinar-binar.

Bingung harus mengatakan apa, akhirnya Yunho tersenyum sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Kita teman satu apartement. Kenalkan ini adalah Jaejoongie." Ucap Yunho masih dengan senyum aneh dan canggungnya.

"Jaejoong? aku pernah mendengarnya?" Junsu tampak berfikir.

"Namanya hampir mirip dengan boojaejoongie. Boneka Bloody Doll milikmu Yun." Cetus Changmin.

"Benar. Dan wajahnya juga sangat mirip dengan Bloody doll milikmu Yun." Tambah Yoochun.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama indah. Duo Jaejoongie." Tutur Sunny masih menatap kagum pada Jaejoong. "Oh Ya Yun. Apa kalian berpacaran?" lanjutnya yang hampir saja membuat Yunho terbelalak.

Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin langsung menatap Yunho penuh selidik.

"Jadi dia benar pacarmu Yun? Aku tidak menduganya, tapi kalau di lihat kalian memang terlihat cocok jika bersanding." Komentar Yoochun.

"WOW! Kalau begitu kalian harus mentraktir kami untuk merayakannya." Seru Changmin penuh semangat.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Teman-temannya memang selalu mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia lebih malas lagi menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Lagi pula memang kenyataanya dia dan Jaejoong saling menyayangi, biarkan saja orang lain juga menganggapnya demikian.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau Hotpot di rumahku nanti malam sepulang kuliah?" usulnya. Sunny memekik senang dan yang lainnya berseru dengan semangat. "Bagaimana menurutmu Jaejoongie?" Yunho beralih melihat boneka manusianya yang tampak bingung dan tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Yunho tersenyum lalu mendekati wajah Jaejoong dan berbisik di telinganya, "Kau memiliki teman baru Boo. Tidakkah kau senang?"

Bibir cherry merah itu langsung mengangga tidak percaya. _"AKU SETUJU!"_ pekik Jaejoong dengan nada senang yang tidak di sembunyikannya. Semuanya tertawa dengan tingkah Jaejoong.

Ketika mereka sibuk berbincang dan mengobrol, seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluk Yunho. "Yunho Oppa! Aku merindukanmu!" seru Ahra sambil mempererat pelukannya pada laki-laki yang sangat di cintainya itu.

Suasana yang tadinya penuh tawa langsung berubah hening. Junsu mencibir pada Ahra. Kemudian Sunny yang langsung bangkit berdiri di tariknya Ahra menjauh dari Yunho, "Yunho sudah punya kekasih, jangan mengganggunya. Lagi pula kau tidak di terima di sini. Pergi dari sini." Usirnya.

Ahra menatap Sunny dengan tatapan benci. Ia memutar bola matanya sampai pandangannya akhirnya jatuh pada sosok Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam duduk di antara Yunho dan Yoochun.

"K-Kauu…." Pekik Ahra tiba-tiba. "Kau adalah boneka yang waktu itu! kau adalah Bloody Doll di rumah Yunho oppa."

Changmin dan Yoochun langsung ikut bangkit berdiri. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu Ahra-ah?" seru Yoochun.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Dia ini adalah boneka yang bisa berubah menjadi pembunuh itu. Dia adalah Monster!" seru Ahra lagi. "Aku beri tahu pada kalian. Dia adalah boneka mengerikan itu." kemudian Ahra berpaling pada Yunho. "Oppa, sadarlah. Kau pasti sudah gila masih berhubungan dengan monster ini. Atau jangan-jangan kau sama dengannya seorang monster karena kau menyukainya."

Hilang sudah kesabaran Yunho. Ia berdiri dari kurisnya.

PLAK

Dengan keras tamparan itu melayang di pipi kiri Ahra. Tatapan mata Yunho begitu garang dan bercampur emosi.

"Yunho oppa…." Ahra meraih pipinya yang terasa panas. Ia menatap ke arah Jaejoong dengan tatapan benci. Yang ditanggapi si pirang boneka itu dengan ekspresi yang sama marahnya seperti Yunho. Kemudian Ahra berlari pergi begitu saja.

"Gadis itu benar-benar gila." Celetuk Junsu. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Jaejoong, " Aku tidak percaya dia mengatakan kau Bloody Doll."

Yunho juga melihat ke arah bonekanya, tampak Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dengan bibir mengerucut. Yunho langsung meraih pundak Jaejoong dan tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa Junsu-ya. Biarkan saja dia mengoceh sesuka hatinya. Benarkan Jaejoongie?" di eratkanya pelukannnya di bahu Jaejoong. si pirang hanya mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Ah, kurasa sebentar lagi kelas di mulai. Jaejoongie kau pulanglah duluan, nanti malam kita akan makan hotpot bersama-sama. Tunggu kami di rumah. Okey." Seru Yunho masih dengan tersenyum.

" _Okey. Sampai jumpa_ 'teman-teman?'….."_

Jaejoong seolah ragu dengan kata-katanya, tetapi begitu melihat semua orang tersenyum padanya, semangat langsung memenuhi si pirang itu. "Tunggu kami ya Jaejoongie.." ucap Sunny.

Selanjutnya Jaejoong benar-benar pulang setelah memberikan lambaian tangan penuh semangat pada semua teman-teman Yunho yang sekarang juga menjadi teman-temannya.

Tidak sengaja, di perjalanan pulang, Jaejoong melihat sosok Ahra yang duduk sendirian di bangku bawah pohon besar. Gadis itu masih memegangi pipinya dan ekspresi wajahnya yang juga terlihat kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong menghampiri Ahra.

Ahra yang menyadari ada seseorang berdiri di hadapannya mengangkat wajahnya. Hantaman rasa terkejut menyergapnya. Gadis itu syok dan hampir saja terjengkang dari tempat duduknya. "KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Ahra bisa melihat kilatan kecil yang melintas di mata Jaejoong. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil hanya melihat manik itu.

Sementara Jaejoong melontarkan senyum tipisnya masih dengan tatapan yang penuh intimidasi. _"Aku datang untuk memperingatkanmu wanita. Aku tidak peduli berapa kalipun kau memanggilku monster karena aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi, jika kau masih saja mendekati Yunho ku lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa ku lakukan padamu, mungkin aku bisa saja mencelakaimu. Kau pasti sudah sangat tahu seperti apa itu Bloody Doll."_ Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Ahra semakin meringkuk. _"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu…"_

Hahahaha….

Lalu Jaejoong pergi begitu saja. Boneka pirang itu menyeringai sambil berjalan pergi. Sedangkan Ahra hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya. Gadis itu juga berlari pergi berlawanan arah dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong, boneka yang memiliki julukan Bloody Doll berambut pirang dan menawan itu sibuk berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam apartement.

Yunho baru saja menghubungi telepon rumah dan mengatakan setengah jam lagi dia akan pulang bersama teman-teman yang lain juga membawa beberapa hotpot untuk acara makan bersama.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, tetapi Jaejoong bisa merasakan jika dadanya terasa berdegub-degub. Ia tidak tahu apa perasaan itu, mungkin semacam rasa gugup. Yunho juga mengatakan akan menghubunginya lagi jika sudah di perjalanan pulang.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Jaejoong tersentak saat mendengar bunyi bel. Apakah Yunho sudah pulang? Masih bertanya-tanya, ia berjalan menuju pintu dan meraih interkom. Yunho yang mengajarinya untuk melakukan itu sebelum membuka pintu untuk siapapun kecual Yunho tentu saja yang sudah pasti memiliki kunci apartement.

" _Yunho?"_ tanyanya di balik sambungan interkom.

"Bukan. I-ini aku Ahra."

Jaejoong mengernyit. _"Apa yang kau inginkan?"_

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

" _Kau bisa bicara sekarang. Aku akan mendengarkanmu dari sini."_

"A-aku ingin minta maaf padamu secara langsung. Bisakah kita bertemu? Please.. bisakah kau membuka pintunya?"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Sepasang mata besarnya mengerjap sebelum menutup sambungan interkom lalu mulai meraih handle pintu.

KLEK

Pintu terbuka dan yang Jaejoong lihat adalah sebuah benda seperti palu yang melayang ke arahnya.

BOUGH

PRAK

Bruk

Untuk terakhir kalinya yang Jaejoong alami, semuanya terlihat gelap dan tubuhnya terasa ringan tak bisa bergerak atau melakukan apapun.

Gelap dan gelap

' _Maaf Yun…. Aku tidak yakin bisa ikut makan hotpot bersamamu dan teman-teman…."_

.

.

.

"Jaejoong tidak mengangkatnya." Ucap Yunho ketika ia dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah sampai di halaman depan apartement. Yunho sudah berulang kali menghubungi telepon rumah, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk menyiapkan semuanya." Ujar Sunny.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan wajah khawatirnya. "Aku mengatakan akan menghubunginya ketika di perjalanan ke rumah. Jadi dia seharusnya menunggu dan menjawab telepon."

"Mungkin dia membeli sesuatu." Seru Changmin.

"Ya, mungkin dia membeli beberapa soda dan minuman." Sahut Yoochun.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu apartement. Yunho sudah mengeluarkan kunci apartementnya. Tangan kanannya memasukkan kunci dan tangan kirinya meraih handle. Tetapi Yunho tersentak sebelum memutar kunci itu.

DEG

"Ada apa Yun? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Junsu ketika melihat raut wajah terkejut Yunho.

Yunho menatap wajah teman-temannya, lalu menarik handle pintu apartemetnya. "Pintunya tidak terkunci." Ucapnya. Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar dan masuk kedalam. Ruangan begitu gelap. Apakah Jaejoong memang pergi dan belum pulang? Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengunci pintu?

Berjalan menuju samping pintu, Yunho menemukan saklar lampu lalu memencetnya. Dalam sekejap ruangan menjadi terang benderang.

Hal pertama kali yang terjadi adalah Sunny memekik keras sambil menutup mulutnya. "OHH!"

Yoochun dan Changmin juga Junsu mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti ketika melihat tubuh Ahra terduduk di lantai membelakangi mereka di sampingnya tergeletak sebuah palu berukuran sedang.

"B-bukankah itu Ahra? Sedang apa dia di rumahmu Yun?" Sunny mencoba bertanya.

Mendengar nama Yunho, Ahra langsung berpaling dan matanya bertatapan dengan semua wajah yang juga melihat kearahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, "Kau sudah pulang Yunho Oppa?"

"Kenapa kau disini Ahra-ah? Kau masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi." Ujar Yunho geram.

Ahra bukannya menjawab tetapi justru tertawa. "Yaa,, Ahra. Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Yunho." Kali ini Sunny yang bicara.

"Jangan bodoh Yunho oppa! Aku datang lewat pintu. Dia yang membukankan pintu untukku!" Ahra bicara sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Yunho dan yang lainnya mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Ahra.

DEGH

"OH… MY!" Sunny memekik sangat keras sambil menutup mulutnya. Junsu dan Changmin hanya bisa terpaku melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Sementara Yunho, ia tertegun ketika mata musangnya tertuju pada obyek yang di tunjuk Ahra.

Bonekanya, Bloody doll miliknya.

Boneka yang memiliki surai pirang ke emasan, dengan mata besar yang indah dan boneka yang membuatnya jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihatnya. Boneka yang menemaninya dan sangat manja padanya. Boneka yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia dan selalu mencari perhatiannya. Boneka yang mencintainya dan di cintainya. Saat ini tergeletak di atas lantai dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Kepalanya retak dan mata sebelah kanannya hancur. Tampak bekas retakan-retakan lain di wajahnya.

Jari-jari tangan boneka itu juga retak dan berceceran. Dan kakinya yang patah sebelah.

"Ahra, kau yang melakukannya?" Yoochun bertanya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku yang melakukannya!" jawab Ahra dengan lantangnya. "Aku tidak memiliki pilihan. Itu adalah kesalahannya karena dia adalah seorang monster dan kalian tidak mempercaiku."

Junsu maju ketika Ahra berdiri dan menatap nyalang pada semua orang. "Apa katamu? Kau tidak tahu, Jaejoongie adalah boneka Yunho yang paling berharga!" geram Junsu penuh emosi.

Ahra mencibir, "Okey, aku tinggal membelinya lagi bukan? Berapa harganya? Dia hanya boneka yang tidak berharga. Dan aku yakin setelah ini dia tidak akan bisa berubah lagi. Aku sudah menghancurkannya."

BRUK

Semua tersentak saat Yunho jatuh dan terduduk. Kedua lututnya membentur lantai. "Kau benar, dia tidak akan bisa berubah lagi, dia bahkan tidak akan bisa bergerak lagi. kau benar-benar membuatnya tidak akan pernah bergerak lagi."

"Yunhoo…" Sunny berucap lirih saat melihat Yunho menangis.

Ahra juga terkesiap begitu menyaksikan air mata Yunho yang berjatuhhan dan menetes di lantai. Hatinya terasa sakit tiba-tiba. Selama mengejar-ngejar laki-laki itu, baru kali ini ia melihat eskpresi Yunho yang seperti itu. Ia terbiasa tidak di pedulikan oleh laki-laki itu, ia juga sudah terbiasa di bentak atau di kasari oleh Yunho. Tapi baru kali ini, dan saat ini ia melihat Yunho seperti itu. Membuat Ahra merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"M-maaf…" bisiknya begitu lirih.

"Sudah terlambat untuk meminta maaf." Sahut Junsu penuh benci.

' _Suara ini seperti milik seseorang yang menangis dari kejauhan. Ah… aku tahu, suara ini milik Yunho. Kenapa dia menangis? Aku harap aku bisa menghapus air matanya. Tetapi tubuhku sepertinya tidak mau mendengarkan, tanganku tidak bisa bergerak. Hmm.. aku ingat sekarang. Ini mungkin karena tubuhku telah hancur. Apakah jiwaku akan menghilang? Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi, dan suara Yunho terdengar semakin jauh dan jauh. Jika aku mati, aku benar-benar hanya ingin melihat Yunho sekali lagi. Kau adalah master pertama yang memberiku nama, dan kau adalah satu-satunya masterku. Jika aku tahu semua ini akan terjadi, aku akan lebih dekat dengamu, aku akan lebih menunjukkan perasaanku padamu, dan aku akan memanggil namamu sesering mungkin dan sebanyak yang ku bisa, lebih sering, lebih dan lebih…..'_

' _Yunho…..'_

.

.

.

"Yoochun-na apa kau kau sudah bicara dengan Yunho?" Junsu menatap laki-laki berwajah cassanova itu penuh harap. Tetapi ia langsung lemas ketika laki-laki Park itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya sejak kejadian itu."

"Aku juga belum mendapat kabar apapun dari Yunho. Ku pikir dia juga tidak akan masuk kuliah hari ini." Ujar Sunny dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Yunho sepulang kuliah nanti?" usul Changmin. Yang lainnya menganggukkan kepala tetapi masih dengan wajah sedih.

Mereka saling diam. Merenung pada kejadian tempo hari. Sejak saat itu Ahra menghilang entah kemana. Kabar yan terdengar gadis itu keluar dari kampus dan melanjutkan pendidikan keluar negeri. Siapa yang peduli, tetapi yang lebih mengkhawatirkan Yunho sama sekali belum muncul. Tidak mengangkat panggilan telepon ataupun terdengar kabar.

"Hallo semua…"

Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin dan Sunny tersentak begitu mendengar suara Yunho. Mereka semua menoleh dan mendapati Yunho berdiri sambil tersenyum. Mereka lantas saling berpandangan sebelum kembali melihat ke arah Yunho.

"Yun…" panggil semuanya. Yunho berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tempat biasanya ia duduk. "Maaf, aku membuat kalian semua khawatir." Serunya masih dengan senyuman yang membalut bibir hatinya.

"Yun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sunny dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Ya, terimakasih atas semua kebaikan kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa Yun. Yang terpenting kau disini sekarang. Aku menemukan beberapa toko yang bisa memperbaiki boneka yang rusak." Seru Junsu lalu mengeluarkan tab miliknya. "Aku mencarinya online, ini daftarnya." Lanjutnya sambil menggeser-geser layar tab nya.

"Kita bisa pergi bersama dan melihat apa yang bisa di lakukan untuk Jaejoongie." Sahut Yoochun.

Changmin juga angkat bicara, "Jangan khawatir Yun, aku yakin kita bisa membuat Jaejoongie kembali seperti semula."

Yunho masih tersenyum, mata musangnya mengabsen wajah teman-temannya. "Terimakasih teman-teman. Tapi aku tidak mau siapapun memperbaiki Jaejoongie."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena tidak ada gunanya melakukan itu."

Semuanya saling berpandangan saat mendengar kata –kata Yunho.

"Saat kau bilang tidak ada gunanya, apakah itu berarti kau menyerah dan tidak akan melakukan apa-apa untuk Jaejoongie?" tanya Sunny.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin menyerah untuk melakukan apapun, dan aku sudah mengubah pemikiranku. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak aku berduka, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya."

Semuanya tampak bingung dengan kata-kata yang di lontarkan Yunho. Tetapi tidak ada yang bersuara ketika Yunho kembali membuka ucapannya.

"Maaf teman-teman… aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan berhenti kuliah."

DEGH

Seketika itu juga semuanya mata terbelalak.

"Apa maksudmu itu Yunho-ah?"

"Kau berhenti?"

"Jangan bercanda Yun. Kalau kau berhenti, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Dan.. aku tidak mengerti."

"Ayolah Yun, jangan mengambil keputusan tanpa berfikir panjang seperti itu."

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"Suatu saat nanti kalian akan mengerti…." Ucapnya lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan tempat yang biasanya ia dan teman-temannya berkumpul. Mengabaikan tatapan tidak mengerti dari teman-temannya. Serta melupakan apapun yang pernah di laluinya di tempat itu.

.

.

.

 **One day**

 **In other place**

" _Apa? Apa yang terjadi padaku?"_

" _Aku ingat apa yang di lakukan wanita Ahra itu padaku, jadi kenapa… Tempat apa ini? Dimana aku?"_

" _Ini bukan rumah Yunho."_

DEGH

" _Apakah aku telah dibuang? Tapi ini seperti keadaan yang sebelumnya pernah ku alami. Apakah aku telah di bangkitkan lagi? ini seperti aku memiliki pemilik baru. Aku pasti akan membenci juga masterku yang baru. Karena tidak mungkin di dunia ini ada seorang master seperti Yunho."_

 _Huks.. Huks.._

" _Aku tidak menginginkan master lain. Aku tidak menginginkan pemilik yang lain kecuali Yunho."_

"Eomma! Aku pulang!"

Bloody doll itu menghentikan isakannya ketika mendengar sebuah suara. Ada suara deritan pintu yang membuka lalu langkah kaki sepatu yang menggaung. Buru-buru Bloody Doll itu bersikap tenang layaknya sebuah boneka. Tidak bergerak atau membuat suara apapun. Ia tidak ingin master barunya nanti mengetahui bahwa ia adalah boneka yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia.

"Hey! Posisimu berbeda dari saat terakhir aku melihatmu. Apakah kau bergerak?"

Damn!

Bloody Doll itu mengutuk kecerobohannya. Tetapi ia tetap diam dan tidak bicara ataupun bergerak. Sampai suara itu terdengar lagi.

"BooJaejoongie."

Boneka itu tersentak saat mendengar nama panggilan yang baru saja di ucapkan suara itu. Ia langsung mengerjapkan mata besarnya dan melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. _"Apakah kau Yunho?"_ tanyanya, tetapi si boneka pirang meyesali keputusannya ketika melihat sosok di depannya.

Itu bukan Yunho. Mereka berbeda….

Yunho tidak memakai kacamata, Yunho memiliki rambut agak panjang dan Yunho yang di kenalnya memiliki surai berwarna black brown bukan hitam seperti sekarang. Boneka itu merunduk penuh kekecewaan. Sampai sebuah tepukan lembut bersarang di puncak surai pirangnya.

PUK

"Boo, kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku Yunho." Si boneka kembali mengalihkan mata besarnya untuk melihat sosok di hadapannya. Orang itu melepas kaca matanya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

Srak

Jaejoong langsung bangkit berdiri dan memekik _"Apakah kau benar-benar Yunho? Apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat berbeda dari Yunho yang ku ingat. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa hidup lagi?"_

Yunho tersenyum, "Aku memperbaikimu. Wajahmu, tanganmu, juga kakimu. Semuanya ku perbaiki sendiri. Setelah kejadian itu aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari bangku kuliah dan mulai belajar ketrampilan untuk membuat boneka. Itulah bagaimana aku bisa memperbaikimu dengan tanganku sendiri."

Huks

Huks

" _Hueeeee….. master…"_

SET

GREp

Jaejoong melompat dan langsung memeluk leher Yunho. Membuat Yunho tertawa. Di balasnya pelukan bonekanya itu. Yunho membawa Jaejoong dan menduduknya di atas meja . "Boo, sekarang aku sudah membuka kelas kecil untuk anak-anak yang ingin belajar membuat boneka. Setiap hari aku tidak pernah berhenti melihatmu dan memperhatikanmu. Tetapi pada kenyataanya kau tidak pernah kembali. Aku selalu mencoba belajar dari kesalahan, saat aku sadar, aku mencoba memperbaikimu lagi dan lagi. Dan itu telah menjadi tiga belas tahun sampai sekarang."

Mata besar Jaejoong berair. "Tiga belas… tahun…." Ulangnya lirih dan hampir menangis lagi. "Kenapa kau meghabisakan waktumu sebanyak itu hanya untuk memperbaikuku? Apa kau tidak sadar, jika kau memperbaikiku, kau sama jasa menghidupkan seorang monster lagi. Aku hanya akan menjadi masalah bagimu."

"Itu adalah pilihan yang sudah ku tetapkan Joongie. Bukan pilihan yang mudah, tetapi aku hanya mengikuti apa kata hatiku. Bahwa aku ingin melihat seseorang yang ingin kulihat lagi. Aku ingin kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi Joongie."

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir lagi dengan sendirinya. Masih dengan terisak sembari mengusap ingusnya, boneka pirang itu menatap tuannya. " Yun.. kau masih sangat baik seperti dulu. Jika ada yang kau inginkan untuk ku lakukan, katakanlah, aku pasti akan melakukan apapun yang kau pinta."

Senyuman hangat meluncur di bibir hati Yunho, "Berubahlah ke bentuk manusiamu, lalu cium dan peluklah aku. Dan katakan padaku kau mencintaiku BooJaejoongie."

Sesuai permintaan masternya, Boneka berambut pirang itu dalam sekajap berubah menjadi seorang manusia. Kemudian tanpa basa basi lagi, di peluknya masternya itu dengan sangat erat. Sambil terisak dan juga tersenyum bahagia dia mengatakannya. Sebuah kata yang di inginkan tuannya. Kata yang juga mewakili perasaanya dan kata menunjukkan segalanya.

Ya kata itu….

.

.

 **LOVER'S DOLL  
YunJae**

 **Based on Lover's Doll** © _**Kazuhiko Mishima**_

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu ketika ada sebuah boneka yang hanya membutuhkan cinta _master_ -nya untuk mengembangkan jiwa. Tetapi karena ia begitu unik, ia di takuti oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, dan menjadi sangat kesepian.

Maka suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menerima bagaimana dan seperti apa dirinya, seorang _master_ yang memberinya pengalaman yang sangat baru dan juga sebuah emosi.

Setelah banyak cobaan yang menimpa keduanya, sang boneka dan masternya telah memutuskan untuk tetap bersama selamanya.

Hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian, kehidupan sang master telah mencapai akhirnya. Sampai saat itu sang boneka masih tetap di sisi tuannya dan ketika tuannya meninggal, boneka itu juga memutuskan untuk mengakhiri waktunya lalu keduanya pergi ke surga bersama-sama.

 _ **And the story END with Happily Ever After**_

 _ **FIN**_

Saya ucapkan terimakasih yang telah membaca sampai akhir. Fanfiction ini di di adaptasi dari manga favorite saya. Dengan judul yang sama dari seorang mangaka keren Kazuhiko Mishima.

Oh ya.. ada yang menanti Jaejoong mengungkapkan 'kata itu'? saya sengaja tidak menuliskannya. Ada alasan khusus untuk itu. ^^

Jika ada kesalahan dan sesuatu yang kurang berkenan, saya mohon maaf dan sekali lagi terimakasih.

 **See Yaa…**


End file.
